Six Words
by dl-shipper34
Summary: What if the storm hadn't ended when it did? What if David and Mary Margaret were trapped in the cabin for a while longer? David/MM fluff. Chapter 3 added on Feb 9. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 1X13.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first attempt at writing a David/MM oneshot, let alone "Once Upon a Time." I am in love with this show and even more in love with David!Charming/Mary!Snow. This oneshot, based from Sunday's episode, explores my ideas on what might have happened had the storm not stopped and David and MM were trapped in the cabin for a while longer.

All mistakes are mine. Reviews are very much appreciated and loved. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Six Words<span>

Howling like a maddened wolf, the vicious wind slammed against the surrounding trees and tore up the earth around the cabin. Rain pummelled the windows and droplets cascaded down the glass like miniature waterfalls. She could hear the torrential downpour pounding on the cabin roof, and in the heavens thunder rumbled as if a great beasts stomach was moaning in desperation for food. Angry clouds gathered above, their underbellies tinged with black. With each passing second it grew closer until it seemed like the entire system was right over them, and from her position at a window she jumped with shock as a magnificent bolt of forked lightning lit up the darkened sky.

"You know," a familiar voice came from behind her. "It's not really a good idea to stand by a window during a storm."

She turned to face the speaker, who was tending to a newly roaring fire. "Yes, well clearly we're not going anywhere for a while. Besides, I find storms rather entrancing."

Her male companion smiled in the firelight. "You can come sit here with me if you like."

It was a very tantalizing offer, and she was cold, but she knew moving would prove dangerous. Sitting beside him would only make things worse than they already were. If being trapped in a cabin during a wicked storm wasn't bad enough, she was stuck with _him_. She had to constantly fight her emotions, continuously tell herself not to madly kiss him until they were both struggling for oxygen.

Although that was also rather enticing.

She secretly knew he would come after her. No matter what either did, they could not stay away from each other. It was as if some unseen force was gently pushing them towards one another, like it knew how badly they wanted the other. She admired how he refused to give on her, on them.

The fire called to her then, its mystifying flames urging her onward. She tried to fight it, attempted to stay back in fear of what could happen lest she close the distance between them. But, as always, her efforts proved fruitless and she found herself walking towards him. The fire crackled, as if approving her decision.

She didn't sit directly beside him - that definitely wouldn't have been a good idea as she wasn't sure how much longer she could control her emotions - but he didn't appear to be bothered by this. They sat quietly, neither saying a word but both stealing small glances. The only sounds that could be heard was the gentle wisps from the fire and the soft coos coming from the caged dove. Not a single word was spoken for quite some time, each lost in their own thoughts and trying to make sense of the whole matter.

From the corner of his vision he could see her, staring into the mesmerizing flames. When she thought he wasn't looking she would quickly dart her eyes in his direction. How he longed to hold her and feel her skin against his. He couldn't quite explain the permanent feeling that welled in his chest; it was as if he had finally found what he had been searching for. In all honesty he was thrilled they were alone in the cabin even though she remained hesitant. Since awakening from his coma she consumed his mind. No matter where he was or what he did, her serene features refused to vanish from the corridors of his dreams. Simply put, he loved her with every fibre of his being.

Her gaze quickly moved from him to the fire, and she hoped he had not noticed. For reasons unbeknownst to her, she always found herself wanting to study him. He was rugged yet handsome, with a muscular build and square jaw. His large arms appeared simultaneously powerful and gentle, and she wondered what it would feel like to be held by them. She bet it would be indescribable.

_Why am I even thinking about this when he's married to another woman? _she chided herself silently. Shaking her head ever so slightly, she blinked and returned to reality. Both were totally unaware that over the course of their internal thoughts, the space between them was drastically decreasing. They had unknowingly shuffled closer to one another, continuing to do so until there was no more room and their knees were touching.

She suddenly became aware about what had just occurred. There was no way she could be this close to him, not with her pent-up emotions. But for some strange reason she did not retreat. Her mind screamed at her heart, her heart fought with her mind, but still she remained.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she spoke two words. "I'm afraid."

He furrowed his brow, puzzled by her confession. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Taking a deep breath and fighting back an onslaught of tears, she released everything that had been bottled up inside her. "I so desperately want to be with you, but I'm terrified because that can't happen."

"Why not? Who says we can't be together?"

"You're married. I can't be with a married man."

He showed his disagreement by shaking his head. "My memories of her are fake; whatever I felt for her is gone. I don't feel like I'm married. With you though...with you, it's real."

A loud burst of thunder suddenly cracked in the sky, catching them both by surprise. Obviously frightened by the freak storm, the dove started flapping its wings in pure terror. The young woman went over to comfort it, whispering soothing words until the bird calmed. When she was certain it was okay, she returned to her former position alongside him. As she sat down, he marvelled at her simple beauty. Everything about her was extraordinary, but he especially loved her eyes. He could stare into her green-hazel irises for endless hours, though he knew this probably wasn't the most intelligent idea as he often lost his way in their depths. He mentally shook his head and brought himself back to the present. Not wanting to pressure her, he patiently waited until she was ready to continue their previous conversation.

She leaned back on her right arm, studying the bright flames that warmed her entire body. From his spot beside her, he could see the fire's reflection in her gaze. "Why?"

He instinctively knew what she was referring to and presented a strong argument. "I have no recollections of our life together. How can I call myself a married man when I hardly remember anything about her, when I don't feel anything for her?"

Without thinking he took her smaller hand in his, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her knuckles and speaking in a low tone as if someone was listening in on their intimate moment. "When I'm with you, it feels right. I feel like I'm home, and I don't want to lose that."

She began to sob quietly, and with his free hand he wiped away a single tear that had fallen from her welling lids. "Talk to me," he urged her gently. "Please. I hate to see you so distraught."

"Don't you get it?" Her voice was hoarse from the constant sobs that escaped her throat. "We take that leap, everything could go wrong."

"But what if it doesn't? What if it's the best thing that's ever happened to us?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

He squeezed her hand gently in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm not, but I would much rather find out now than wait. We won't know unless we give it a shot, and when that happens I'll be right there to hold you."

She knew he was right, of course. She obviously had no way of knowing what would happen, and her heart longed for him. Often she would lay awake at night, thinking about him until sleep overcame her weary body. But even slumber would not allow him to escape her mind and she often dreamed of him. He had crept his way into her very spirit, and regardless of their current situation she wouldn't have had it any other way.

It was then that she found out just how gentle his arms really were. They snaked across her small waist, pulling her in until her back was resting against his chest. She shivered from the contact and, against her better judgment, allowed him to wrap his muscular limbs around her stomach. Despite all her previous emotions she knew fighting was useless. A smile crept over her lips, and for the first time she let herself relax. She could feel his soft heartbeat through her clothing, the rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took. His scent assaulted her nostrils, but it was a familiar smell and one that radiated peace. With one finger she traced the outline of his muscles until she reached the back of his left hand. She ran a slender digit along one of his tendons, but before she could go any further he intertwined their fingers.

Just like the unseen force that constantly pushed them towards each other, the same power had purposely moulded the crevices and crooks of their fingers so they fit perfectly regardless of his hand being larger than hers. She sighed happily and melted into his protective embrace, his arms wrapped securely around her as if shielding her from any possible harm. She inhaled his homely scent and rested her head against his collarbone, enjoying this tender moment and smiling as he pressed his cheek to her temple. His previous words remained in her heart, and she knew she would have to eventually take that intimidating leap.

She felt his lips brush against her ear as he whispered six words that caused her spine to tingle. "I've fallen in love with you."

With that confession and her current position, the idea of it all didn't seem so frightening.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Holy. Cannoli. I am so grateful for all the amazing reviews! Thank you so very much! I was hesitant on posting this story since I had no idea how it would be received, especially since it was my first attempt at writing for "Once Upon a Time", but I'm glad I took that leap because all your words are so incredible and appreciated. This is such a great fandom and I'm thrilled to be a part of it.

Due to several people asking me for another chapter, I have written a second installment for this story. **Please be advised that there are major spoilers for 1x13 included in this chapter**, which starts off at the picnic scene from 1x11. Also, in case any of you are wondering there is and will be no smut. A make-out session here and there, but no sex. That's not my style and, just like for my other OTP, I choose to focus on other ways David and Mary Margaret influence each other.

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

She had to chuckle at their total disregard for personal space. Here they were, laying on a blue-and-green striped blanket surrounded by nature, and they were practically on top of one another. The dishes, once full of mouth-watering foods, sat forgotten in the nearby picnic basket. Aside from themselves, the only thing remaining on the blanket was a vase of brilliant red flowers which species she did not recognize. He had surprised her - although she was legitimately scared for a brief moment thanks to his text - with a romantic lunch in the forest, right near the edge of a gently flowing stream that separated the woods.

This time she had made no hesitation to sit near him. Her last attempt at winning an internal battle had failed miserably, and after his display of chivalry there was not a chance she was going to try it again. Enveloped in his muscular yet protective arms and with a full stomach, she watched the lazy stream that stretched out in front of them. It was quite possible she could have laid there for the entire day, and soon enough her eyelids began to droop heavily.

A quick peck on the cheek awoke her from her slight daze. Staring up at him, she wrinkled her nose in mock disappointment. "Never wake a lady when she's about to have a nap. We can get rather grumpy, y'know."

He winked cheekily. "Nice try. You don't have a grumpy bone in your body."

They remained in this position for some time, neither particularly interested in moving. Water lapped gently against the many moss-covered rocks that lined the shore, and several felled logs could be seen across the way. The stream was somewhat of a shallow one, and it made for a great fishing spot in the summer with people attempting to catch the various species of fish that called these waters their home. Sometimes an osprey or other bird of prey could be spotted nearby, patiently waiting for an opportunity to swoop down and catch an unsuspecting meal. The forest itself featured a vast amount of trees, from oak to sycamore and birch to pine. This made for a very thick canopy and one that provided sufficient amount of shelter from the sometimes harsh sun. In the days since the event at the cabin, they had often walked down here hand-in-hand and admired nature's simple beauty. It was a vast difference from the normally busy city life both were used to, and it made for a wonderful escape from reality. Here you could release all your troubles and hide from the horrors of the outside universe, if only for a while. Here, in the solace of the trees, you were in your own world.

Their decision not to move eventually caught up with them as sleep slowly began to creep into their veins, but she had a simple plan to conquer this. Sitting upright, she motioned for him to follow. "C'mon, there's something I want to show you."

Scooting over to a large flat-surfaced rock, they sat side-by-side and he watched as she removed her shoes and dipped her feet in the slightly cold water. "When I was a little girl my parents and I would often come down here for a picnic. One afternoon my father sat by the bank with his feet underneath the surface, and before long he called me over to join him."

Taking off his socks and shoes, he repeated her action. Not even ten seconds later a tiny school of minnows arrived, each one no bigger than the palm of their hands. Two rather large silver eyes eerily bulged out from their small heads, and their scaly bodies glittered in the sunlight that bounced off the waters surface. It was a rather amusing sight, especially when the little fish began to nibble on their feet.

She chuckled when he instinctively pulled his foot out, causing the fish to dart off in all directions like miniature arrows. "Note to self: someone is ticklish."

"I'm not ticklish," he immediately began to protest, though he knew it was totally useless. "I just wasn't expecting them to, y'know, eat my toes."

She playfully elbowed him softly in the ribs. "Put your foot back in, you big baby. They won't hurt you."

In reality he had to laugh at the sight of such tiny fish nibbling on her feet. She moved slightly and once again they shot off, but mere seconds later the entire school returned as if nothing had happened. This time when his foot went into the water, he hooked his leg with hers so that her calf was gently pressing against his shinbone. Since the incident at the cabin - not to mention their mad kiss in the middle of the street - some days ago, they had lost all concept of the term 'personal space.' More often than not they secretly met up somewhere in Storybrooke, usually in the forest where they currently were, and spent an hour or two in each others arms. It was the one place where she felt truly safe. Although both knew they did not want to go back to their previous lives, sometimes they would also discuss their predicament. However, that was a topic they didn't always touch on as it was still a struggle for her to accept that he was married (even if he always insisted that he wasn't). But, as usual, no matter how much she tried to reason with herself it would always fail and she would find herself yearning to simply be in his presence. Even more strange, everything about him ringed a familiar tune. Whenever he intertwined their fingers a shiver would crawl up her spine, as if she instinctively knew his touch, and his kisses tasted vaguely intimate. It was almost like she had kissed him before, felt his searing touch on her skin in some past life. Whatever it was, just the notion of being near him made her breath catch in her throat. It was a sensation she desperately did not want to lose.

"I like this," he broke the silence that had fallen between them. "Just us here. This could become our regular thing."

"What about meeting at Granny's every morning? Isn't that kind of our thing?"

He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously and spoke in a salacious tone. "I have a better idea on how to spend our mornings."

This earned him a playful smack on the leg, but he figured it wasn't all bad as he also received a kiss. "Looks like I'm in the clear."

As one of his arms snaked across her waist and pulled her in close, her slender index finger prodded him gently in the ribs. "Consider it your charm."

* * *

><p>The following day was, at least for a little while, uneventful. With Emma out doing her usual sheriff duties, Mary Margaret had the apartment to herself. She had pretty much spent the entire morning exchanging texts with David, who was currently at the local animal shelter. While waiting for his replies she couldn't help but giggle, as she felt like a teenager who had a thing for a hot boy. This, however, was far more than just a simple "I like you." Her love for him was all-consuming, as not an hour went by that she didn't think of him. <em>Is it even possible to love someone with every ounce of your heart and spirit? <em>

A beeping sound emitting from her phone brought her out of her reverie, and she glanced at the small screen. He was mentioning something about dropping by on his break, so she swiftly typed a reply and hit 'send.' She instinctively knew why he wanted to see her, other than for the sole fact of wanting to spend some time with her: they had to figure out how to solve their current situation. Despite everything that had happened over the last fourty-eight hours or so - and their love for each other growing stronger with each passing day - something had to be done about his relationship with Kathryn. She could not continue seeing him if nothing were to be solved, although that was much easier said than done.

From her position on the bed, she gazed at the large clock in her kitchen and patiently waited for his much-anticipated arrival.

* * *

><p>His clenched hand was halfway to the door when it swung open suddenly to reveal her standing there. For reasons beyond her understanding, she had sensed his presence. Not even a second had gone by and their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss that found their hands wandering. His knees nearly buckled at her sweet taste, right hand cradling her shoulder blade as his other hand rose to cup her cheek. A moan elicited from her throat, and a warm sensation developed in the pit of his stomach. His lips moved to her neck then, placing chaste kisses on the delicate skin and causing her back to arch from the wicked tingling that suddenly shot its way down her spine.<p>

"David..." she managed to utter.

He halted temporarily and stared at her with immense lust. "Can the talk wait?"

"No, it-" All speech escaped her as his lips found the other side of her neck. She allowed herself to get lost in his touch, his taste, and for a split second she wondered if their chat really could be put on hold for a little while. The heat between them was excruciating, and before long they found themselves on her bed.

Their bodies were pressed together, and he continued his assault on her neck with some kisses to her lips every so often. Whenever his lips touched her skin it was as if her entire surface had erupted into flames, the satisfying tingles traveling throughout her body before coming to a rest in her stomach. How she desperately wanted to rip off his shirt, but her brain was screaming at her and ordering that she put an end to this before it went any further.

Suddenly he stopped - simultaneously making her grateful and disappointed - and pressed his forehead against hers, gazing at her with those sparkling eyes that had captured her from day one. "You're so beautiful, my love."

There was that charm again, the one that never failed to make her blush. But this time she knew she would have to fight against it. "David, you have to tell her. Please. I feel responsible for destroying what you and her once had."

"Don't say that," he whispered soothingly, rubbing one of her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. "Don't think you're responsible. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"But I'm the other woman." How she dreaded speaking those words.

"You are _the_ woman." When she didn't reply, he continued. "Listen, I can't keep pretending that I don't love you. It's making me insane, not being with you. You're all I think about regardless of whether I'm awake or dreaming. And before you say it, I'm not married. My feelings for her are nonexistent."

Her brilliant green-hazel eyes pleaded with him. "Please, just tell her. Then we can start from a real place."

Before giving a verbal reply their lips met for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon. When they had separated due to lack of oxygen, he finally spoke. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Kathryn knew something was wrong by the nervousness that seemed to radiate from his entire form. That, and as soon as he had returned from the shelter he uttered four dreaded words: "We need to talk."<p>

Somehow she knew it would come to this. She was an intelligent woman and had her suspicions, doubts that he was no longer the man she once knew. So when they both sat down on the light beige couch in their living room, she instinctively knew his confession.

"Listen," he began the conversation that would ultimately be one of their last. "I haven't been entirely honest with you since...well, since I awoke from my coma, and I feel it's unfair to you if I continue pretending."

"You're having an affair."

The words struck him hard, like he had just been knocked over by a vicious blast of powerful wind. "Yes. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I love another woman."

She fell silent for a brief moment before speaking again. "Since we're on the topic of confessions, I've known about this for quite a while."

He was more relieved than surprised at this new revelation, but he didn't get a chance to reply before she continued. "I know you're unhappy in this marriage, David. I've seen the way you look at Mary Margaret. Can't say I blame you; she is rather beautiful."

"Kathryn, I'm so sorry. You're a wonderful person, but I can't continue in a marriage where I don't feel anything."

She held up a firm hand to interrupt him, her voice beginning to crack. "I have no interest in hearing your excuses. Clearly you had no intentions of working on our marriage, otherwise you wouldn't be telling me that you're cheating."

He visibly winced at the last word but said nothing, fearing it would only make the situation worse than it already was.

"I thought you were a good man, David. I really did. But if this is what you want, I can't argue. You've been drifting away from me for a while now and I don't see that changing. I'll give you what you really desire: a divorce."

With that she abruptly left the room, leaving David alone on the couch to digest their brief but harsh conversation. He fully knew it wouldn't go well but that didn't stop him from feeling utter shock. _It was necessary_, he thought in an attempt to console himself. _I couldn't live with myself had I continued in this loveless marriage._

He fished around in his pocket for his phone, holding it in his large and slightly trembling hands for several minutes before rising. As he made to go outside, he peered towards the upstairs where he knew Kathryn was. A ping of guilt echoed in his heart as he closed the door behind him and headed for the local elementary school.

* * *

><p>Considering he had been here several times before, he knew exactly where her room was. From his position at the door he studied her. She was situated at her desk, phone resting comfortably on the wooden surface not far from her hands. She was marking something - he presumed it was an assignment one of her students had handed in - and did not notice him until he leaned back, causing the door to make a clicking sound as it shut.<p>

Her eyes tore up from the page, and as usual her breath hitched in her throat. She watched with widening eyes as he made his way over, his gaze never once leaving hers. When he was nearly at the desk she stood up and came around to the other side, reaching up and softly caressing his face with her fingers as if struggling to believe he was actually here.

Their foreheads touched, his hands resting on either side of her waist. "The talk didn't go so well."

She cast her gaze downward. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, remember what I said?" His hand came up to touch her chin, lifting it so they were once again looking at each other. "It's not your fault. Kathryn and I...we were never really a unit, y'know? She wasn't my princess."

A mischievous smile crept across his lips then. "So, what do we do now?"

Mary Margaret removed her arms from around his neck and, encasing his hands in hers, squeezed them gently. "Mm, I'm thinking we start over from a real place. How does that sound?"

David returned the gesture and gave her a brilliant smile that nearly made her legs turn to jelly. "When you have eternal love, just about anything sounds pretty good."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again I am floored by all the amazing responses! You all seriously rock, and because of that I have written another chapter. This will be the last one, however, as RL is keeping me busy. I want to thank each and every one of you for your support and reviews, both from here and LJ. I wrote this story with the intention of only keeping it a oneshot, but your support has made me continue it. The OUaT fandom has been great so far and I'm really glad I found it.

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Maybe it was her ridiculously adorable smile, or how she almost always wore those cute hats, although he had to chuckle at the way she liked a dash of cinnamon in her hot chocolate. Whatever it was, he was in love.

Scratch that, he was head over heels.

She was a remarkable person, an elegant woman whose heart brimmed with kindness and courage. He enjoyed studying her, especially in the morning when she was still sleeping. In the two or so weeks since his divorce from Kathryn, he had spent almost every waking moment with Mary Margaret. They were inseparable, often seen wandering the town streets hand-in-hand and chatting over a drink at Granny's. Even at the diner they invaded each other's personal space, considering they normally sat on the same side of a booth and cuddled. But no matter what sort of activity they were doing, their hands were always intertwined. He loved her soothing touch; regardless of what mood he was in, her skin against his would immediately calm his spirit.

In short, he simply could not get enough of her.

The ambrosial aroma of food - specifically baking chicken and simmering tomato sauce - brought him back to reality, and his mouth watered in anticipation. "Any chance I can sample something? I'm dying here."

From her position at the stove, Mary Margaret turned to face him and sighed in mock dramatic fashion. "Why, do you think I poisoned the meat?"

He smiled knowingly and waited until she had turned back to the contents on the stovetop. Slowly rising from one of the bar stools that adorned her kitchen, he quietly strode over to where she was standing. Like a stealthy predator, he sneaked up behind her and eyed a small red splatter on her neck that he had just spotted.

She sensed his presence, but before she could react his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her in so that her back was resting against his chest. His lips were upon her skin in an instant, and she immediately felt her entire frame buckle. The bubbling pasta sauce was now temporarily forgotten as she melted into his kisses, urging him to continue his assault. There was that sensation again, the same one she had felt every time her eyes fell upon him. She couldn't quite explain it, but one thing she knew for sure: it was the most incredible feeling and one she did not want to see vanish.

If it wasn't for the pasta sauce beginning to slowly boil over, their intimate moment would have moved to the bed. Silently cursing her own idea of making chicken parmesan, Mary Margaret managed to utter a few words. "David...the sauce..."

He halted and glared at the pot, as if blaming its contents for interrupting them. "Seriously, I cannot catch a break."

She giggled and, dialling down the heat a considerable amount, turned in his arms so they were face-to-face. "We could always continue this later."

He flashed his famous grins and placed one last kiss - at least for now - on her lips. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

* * *

><p>Dinner was, to say the least, exceptional. While Mary Margaret plated the food - breaded chicken breast smothered in a rich pasta sauce and topped with melted mozzarella cheese, along with a fresh Caesar salad - David lit the two small vanilla candles that always graced her table and poured each of them a glass of dark red wine.<p>

As they ate in silence, he began to wonder about the strange feeling that refused to leave his mind and if it too was affecting her. Since awakening from the coma, he had been unexplainably drawn to her. Initially he surmised it to be simply because she was stunning, but as time passed by he came to realize that wasn't necessarily the case. She was beautiful - of that he had no doubt - but there was something more. Every touch, every kiss was incredibly familiar; it was almost as if he had known her in a past life. If that wasn't mind-boggling enough, the ring on her finger made him believe he had owned it at one point in time.

_Would she even believe me? _he questioned himself. While it wasn't in her nature to mock others - she was a kindred spirit - he had to briefly wonder if it was worth mentioning. Normally he was never one to be backward at coming forward, but the idea of it all sounded rather silly. Past lives? Was there even such a thing? On the other hand, what if she was experiencing it as well? Figuring there was really no harm in at least inquiring, he decided to discuss the matter with her at a later time. If they were both suffering from it, maybe something could be done.

The sensation of his hand being gently squeezed brought him out of his reverie, and her serene voice filled the air around them. "Are you alright? You're fairly quiet tonight."

A genuine smile crossed his lips. "Just thinking. I blame your cooking for that, y'know. It's so delicious that it renders me speechless."

She giggled again, something she was rather prone to, and blushed visibly. "Actually, this is my grandmother's recipe so it's her you should be thanking. The first time she made this, she told me I would like it. Pretty sure I fell in love, if that's even possible."

"I like _this, _being here with you."

She raised her wine glass, confirmation that she agreed with his confession. Yet he could still see the slightest hint of guilt radiating in her gaze. "Somehow I don't think Kathryn feels the same."

"I told you it's not your fault. I didn't want to hurt her anymore."

But she continued to press the matter. "She deserves to be happy and I took that away from her."

He lifted his free hand so that it was softly cupping her cheek, staring deeply into her twin emerald eyes and speaking in a comforting voice. "Remember what I said a while ago in your classroom? Kathryn deserves someone to care about her the way I care about you. I still stand by that. Besides, you are the only person blaming yourself."

"What about Regina? She wasn't too pleased when we met in the store that day."

He scoffed lightly at this remark. "From what I've been hearing, Regina isn't too pleased with a lot of things lately. Honestly, I wouldn't worry too much about her. She should be more focused on business matters rather than the personal lives of Storybrooke residents."

His words were consoling, and she quickly found herself feeling much better. "I suppose I am being rather silly."

She caught his mischievous wink and grin. "You're cute when you're silly."

With their minds now calm, husband and wife (although they didn't know this yet) resumed eating. Every minute or so they would catch the other stealing a glance, much like they did in the cabin some weeks ago. It was a fun game, but in reality neither could really keep their eyes away from the other for very long.

Unbeknownst to them both, the curse was weakening.

* * *

><p>The familiar chirp of crickets filled the night air as they lay side-by-side on her bed. The mattress itself was rather small but neither seemed to mind, as they were too focused on each other to even take notice. His left arm was currently being used by her as a pillow, but this didn't bother him as it allowed them to be extremely close to one another. Their foreheads were pressed together, and the tips of their noses were just touching. His other arm was draped across her waist, fingers splayed out on her back and holding her close to him. The blankets lay forgotten at the foot of the bed, for there was no need as they had each others body warmth to keep them comfortable during the night.<p>

He gazed at her with those magnificent eyes of his. When she looked at him, it was almost like staring into the ocean. He often said something similar about her irises, for they shone like the finest emeralds. Sometimes he swore they even sparkled, though it was probably the sun or moonlight catching her eyes at just the right angle.

"That was absolutely delicious, though I think it killed me."

Grinning, she gently prodded his toned abdomen with her free hand. The other, as usual, was enveloped in his. "That's funny, I could have sworn you wanted to have a sample earlier."

He winked cheekily, answer at the ready. "Just needed to make sure it was safe to eat. I wouldn't want my lady to get sick."

She chuckled at his rascally demeanour. "Ever the chivalrous one."

They fell silent then, simply content in enjoying one another's company. His thumb caressed the back of her hand, and he could feel her relaxed tendons. He easily could have stayed there for the remainder of his years, though he knew they eventually had to get up.

One question plagued his mind, however, but he was hesitant on asking her lest she became upset. Unfortunately for him, this did not go unnoticed and she looked at him with a knowing expression. "Alright, what is it you want to ask me?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "How did you know?"

She shrugged and replied, "Can't say, really. I guess I just know you better than I originally thought."

"Like in a past life?"

The question struck her like a lightning bolt, causing her to swallow slowly and nod. "I wasn't sure on how to tell you, but I feel as if we've known each other for a long time."

He remained silent for a moment before speaking. "Since that day I awoke from my coma, I've been drawn to you. I can't explain it, but I swear we know each other outside of Storybrooke. If that isn't strange enough, whenever I see Emma I get this...fatherly instinct. Almost like I have to protect her, just as I feel the need to protect you."

Now the situation was beginning to scare her. It wasn't the kind of scared like she had experienced when he had wandered away in the dead of night and she found him in the woods. This was almost like a good scare, because at least someone else was thinking all of this made some sense. That, and ever since Emma had arrived in the town she had felt that same parental instinct. "In this past life, do you think we were married or had a child? Maybe that explains this whole thing and your inclination towards protecting Emma."

David smiled in the moonlight that was filtering in through the nearby window. "It's certainly a wonderful thought and one that has crossed my mind from time to time. Could be why we're always wanting to see each other, especially if we were married. It might also shed light on why your ring looks so familiar."

Together they gazed down at the small object on her right middle finger. It looked like any ordinary ring, except that the emerald in the middle shone like fire on ice. Whenever he saw it he was reminded of her eyes.

"I bought this at the pawn shop a long time ago," she briefly explained. "Although I've never really understood why someone would want to get rid of such a beautiful ring."

A yawn suddenly escaped her throat, and she buried her nose in the crook of his neck. She was extremely comfortable and not particularly interested in moving for quite a while. Combined with that and the sheer excitement of sleeping beside him - although she kept this to herself - she grew tired rather quickly, and her eyelids drooped heavily.

From far off, she could hear the lull of David's voice. "Go to sleep, my love. I'll watch over you."

With the knowledge that he was close by and the feeling of being enveloped in his embrace, Mary Margaret slipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Early morning sunlight pooled in through the nearby window, gathering on the bed and warming her serene features. Her eyelids fluttered open, pupils taking several moments to adjust to their bright surroundings. She could see Emma's bedroom door closed, indication that she had returned from work sometime during the night, and quickly glanced at her bedside clock to see that it was 7:05. As sleep slowly began to fade away, she heard a soft snore come from behind her but didn't bother to move as she knew exactly who the perpetrator was. That, and she was very cozy. It was hard not to be when she was in his arms. She loved the feeling; there was nothing quite like it in all the world.<p>

Upon opening her eyes, she also found that at some point during her slumber she had turned over so that her back was to him. It didn't really matter though as she was pressed up against his chest and his arms were holding her securely. She could feel his hot breath on the nape of her neck, causing the hairs to stick up like miniature flagpoles.

He stirred suddenly, and she took this opportunity to turn back over so she was facing him. Her movements did not wake him, though he gave a great sigh. His hair was slightly ruffled and his shirt was wrinkled, but to her he still looked rather dashing.

She was now certain that she loved him. She loved the man who was currently sleeping beside her, the man who had unexpectedly come into her life and swept her away like a rolling tide. She was deeply, insanely, head over heels in love.

"David," she whispered softly, running her fingers along his morning stubble.

His eyes opened, and she nearly melted at his sleep-laced voice. "You okay?"

"I'm not scared anymore. I love you, David. I always have. This eternal love thing you were talking about earlier? I want to give it a try."

Without the slightest hesitation he captured her lips in a deep kiss, despite being half-awake. She melted in his arms, and as promised he was there to catch her.

After all, he was her Prince Charming.


End file.
